The present invention is directed to a system for monitoring the coupling of a trailer to a trailer hitch assembly that is mounted on a truck chassis, and in particular is directed to a system that indicates whether the trailer is properly coupled to the trailer hitch assembly and provides a clear indication to the truck operator, as well as providing a light source that assists the operator with inspecting whether a proper coupling configuration has been achieved.